Chapter 828
Chapter 828 is titled "1 and 2". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 19: "Fish-Man Island - A certain hero's hat is all the rage". The children on Fish-Man Island are wearing the "hero's hat" they asked for in Chapter 653. Short Summary Pudding discovers that she is talking to the Straw Hat Pirates, while the Sanji Retrieval Team also learns that Pudding is Sanji's betrothed. After explaining more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji, Pudding shows the team a route to Whole Cake Island that will allow them to arrive undetected. After restocking, the Sanji Retrieval Team return to the Thousand Sunny, but is unable to find Pekoms; instead, they find a message telling them to turn back. Elsewhere, on Broc Coli Island, Sanji's two older brothers lead Germa 66 to end a two-year war in four hours. Long Summary Luffy and the Sanji Retrieval Team are shocked to discover that Pudding is not only one of Big Mom's daughters, but the daughter that has been engaged to marry Sanji. Pudding, in turn, is equally shocked that the guests she had invited for tea were Sanji's crewmates. She asks them how they managed to get past Totto Land's tarte inspection, before warning them that they will be killed if Big Mom discovers their presence. However, she remembers that the Straw Hats are also famed pirates, and retrieves a knife to defend herself; Pedro, in turn, threatens Pudding, until Nami diffuses the situation. The group discuss the situation over tea. Pudding reveals that the Charlotte Family is comprised of 129 people (Big Mom, her 43 husbands, 39 daughters and 46 sons), and that Big Mom's children have all been raised to understand that she will arrange their marriages to grow the strength of her crew. However, one of Pudding's sisters left Whole Cake Island to pursue a marriage for love, which attracts Nami's attention. Chopper proceeds to ask Pudding if she had met Sanji yet. Pudding is flustered by the question and blushes, responding that she had met him once. She remarks on his gentlemanly mannerisms, his reputed strength, and their shared passion for cooking; however, Chopper has to correct her misconception that Sanji's epithet, "Black Leg", meant his legs were black. Luffy responds enthusiastically to Pudding's admiration for Sanji, but when Nami asks Pudding if she has fallen in love with Sanji, she becomes even more flustered and responds that it is irrelevant because Big Mom's commands are mandatory. When Pedro suggests binding and gagging Pudding to prevent her from revealing their presence in Totto Land, Pudding draws a map for the Sanji Retrieval Team, revealing a secret route through Totto Land that would allow them to arrive onto Whole Cake Island undetected. She reflects that, despite everyone's excitement at the upcoming wedding, and despite her own happiness at finding Sanji so 'wonderful' and compatible, she did not want to stand in the way of his intention to return to the crew. The crew express great shock at the fact that Sanji turned down a woman - Luffy is so moved that he even cries - but Pudding replies that seeing the crew's mutual commitment to Sanji helped her to decide that she did not want to marry someone who would spend the rest of his life regretting the marriage. She arranges to bring Sanji to rendezvous with the retrieval team on the southwestern coast of Whole Cake Island, but warns them that Big Mom will never willingly let Sanji go. When someone comes knocking on the door, Pudding helps the team sneak out. After purchasing some supplies, they return to the Thousand Sunny, only to find Pekoms missing and a warning to "turn back" scrawled in the bathroom. Unfazed, Luffy declares that things have finally gotten interesting, and that they will continue ahead. Elsewhere, on Broc Coli Island, Germa 66, led by the first two sons of the Vinsmoke Family, are shown bringing an end to its two-year civil war after four hours. Angry that the Germa has taken everything from him, an opposing soldier attempts to shoot the eldest Vinsmoke son while his back is turned. However, he orders a Germa agent to take the bullet. He then twists the soldier's gun so that it points at the soldier's head, remarking that he has no concern for the soldier's family or the war, and that the war was going to make him late for Sanji's wedding. The Vinsmoke then executes the soldier. Meanwhile, the second Vinsmoke son retrieves the compensation paid by the 'victorious side' to Germa for its assistance in defeating their enemies. The two Vinsmokes then contact an unseen individual via Den Den Mushi and learn that Sanji has already arrived on Whole Cake Island. The elder Vinsmoke comments that he cannot wait to see Sanji again, but is called out as a liar by the other. They promise to arrive on Whole Cake Island on the day before the wedding. The two Vinsmoke brothers are finally shown standing atop a building and surveying their destruction of the city, as Germa 66 is hailed by the populace it had 'saved'. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Sanji Retrieval Team learns that Pudding is Sanji’s bride-to-be. *Pudding explains that Big Mom uses her children’s marriages to strengthen her pirate crew. *The Charlotte Family is composed of 129 nuclear relations to Big Mom. **Big Mom has 43 husbands, 39 daughters (including Pudding), and 46 sons, as well as grandchildren. *Pudding mentions a sister who left in order to find a husband on her own. *Pudding states that she already met Sanji once before and that he turned her down. *Pudding shows Luffy’s group a route to Whole Cake Island that would allow them to arrive undetected. **A way to navigate using each individual pose on the New World Log Pose, instead of the needle, is introduced. *Luffy's group returns to the Thousand Sunny, but Pekoms is nowhere to be seen and a message telling them to turn back is left behind. *Sanji’s two elder brothers are introduced. While the chapter's title refers to them, their names and epithets are not revealed until Chapter 838. **They ended a two-year civil war on behalf of one of the sides, in exchange for a commission. **Their appearance is similar to the Germa 66 agents from Vito's flashback in Chapter 825, apart from the colors of one of their capes. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 828 ru:Глава 828